Daddy Suc
by GarsLoup
Summary: Après plusieurs mois de relation, Scott a appris que Deucalion était incapable de cuisiner quelques choses de comestible. Il a aussi appris que toutes ces années passées, il ne s'était nourri que d'oeuf cru et de barres céréales. Vraiment, même pour un loup-garou, il y avait des limites à la malbouffe.


Petit repost d'un One shot réalisé pour le groupe facebook Scott's Pack, vous pouvez aussi le retrouvez ainsi que 25 autres One shot sur cette histoire **"Drabbles - Calendrier de l'avent 2017" **du compte **Scott's Pack, **le thème était: Les jeux d'argents.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après plusieurs mois de relation, Scott a appris que Deucalion était incapable de cuisiner quelques choses de comestible. Il a aussi appris que toutes ces années passées, il ne s'était nourri que d'oeuf cru et de barres céréales. Vraiment, même pour un loup-garou, il y avait des limites à la malbouffe. Alors lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble à proximité de la fac où étudiait Scott, le véritable Alpha a commencé à surveiller l'alimentation de son amant. Ils prennaient la plupart de leur repas ensemble donc ce n'était pas très compliqué. Mais il suffisait que Scott s'absente pour que le Démon-loup retrouve ses mauvaises habitudes.

C'est pour cette raison que Scott a finit par les inscrire à un cours de cuisine. Deucalion s'était montré récalcitrant mais il avait finit par céder sous l'insistance du véritable Alpha. Le métisse en fut heureux puis quelque peu soulagé ; si Deucalion ressortait de ce cours en sachant faire cuire des œufs et des pâtes, ils en sortiraient gagnants. Ce que Scott n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le Démon-loup se découvre une véritable passion pour la pâtisserie après seulement le cours d'initiation. À présent, c'est lui qui traînait Scott dans les cours proposés et lorsque le métisse ne pouvait l'accompagner, il y allait seul. Et Deucalion adorait ça. Ça avait presque pris une tournure thérapeutique pour le démon-loup; ses mains qui avaient tant tués étaient maintenant capables de créer quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de bon. Alors qu'avant, il répendait la désolation sur son passage. Maintenant, il attirait les félicitations et des sourires sur ses nouvelles créations. Scott était heureux de le voir s'ouvrir de nouveau à d'autres personnes en dehors de la meute. Lorsque Scott revenait de ses cours, il lui arrivait de trouver un mot de son amant pour lui signaler qu'il était allé boire un café avec une de ses nouvelles connaissances. Scott n'était pas jaloux pour un sous, il avait entièrement confiance en Deucalion et la réciproque existait. Alors, il se réjouissait sincèrement de ces sorties. C'était un signe qu'il allait mieux, qu'il reprenait sa vie en main.

La meute fut surprise la première fois qu'ils virent ce « nouveau » Deucalion, plus démonstratif qu'avant. Scott s'amusait de leur mine surprise et le démon-loup aussi apparement. Il les surpris une fois de plus avec une de ses réalisations.

« Duke, tu as vraiment fait ce gâteau ? » Ce fut Aiden qui prononça tout haut ce que personne n'osait demander.

« Scott m'a aidé. » Répondit simplement le démon-loup, avant que le concerné n'intervienne.

« ''Aider'' est un bien grand mot. J'étais juste dans la cuisine avec lui et il me faisait réviser pour mes partiels, en me demandant par moment de lui passer des ingrédients ou un ustensile. » Scott rétablit la vérité avant de poser sa main dans le dos de Deucalion pour l'inciter à avancer et enfin faire goûter le gâteau qu'il a fait à la meute.

Habituellement, Scott et Deucalion ne sont pas très tactile en public. Les deux hommes sont pudique concernant leur relation. L'homosexualité se démocratise pas mal mais il arrive encore que Scott croise des regards peu avenants. Leur différences d'âge se rajoute à l'équation et font qu'en dehors de leur appartement il garde les démonstration affective à un minimum. Cependant quand ils sont entouré par les membres de leur meute, ils savent tout deux qu'aucun jugement n'est fait. Alors lorsque Scott vint offrir un baiser d'encouragement à Deucalion ça n'impressionne personne. Stiles ne fait même plus de vannes douteuse involvant une marque de sucre au nom ambiguë. Scott lui en était reconnaissant. Tout le monde à droit à sa part de gâteau. Tous félicitent Deucalion comme s'il venait de trouver une cure pour le cancer. Derek apprécie tout particulièrement le fait que ce soit un fraisier. Scott ignorait qu'il s'agissait du gâteau préféré de son bêta. Un regard en direction de son amant lui suffit pour savoir que ce n'est pas un pur hasard. Surtout quand Deucalion offre sa part à l'ainé des Hale qui accepte sans rechigner. Deucalion pense encore qu'il doit se racheter auprès de la meute pour ses actions passées. Plus particulièrement auprès de Derek car il avait connu Talia qu'il aurait pu venir en aide à Derek et Laura après l'incendie comme Talia lui était venu en aide après qu'il ait perdu la vue. Ils ont déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. Derek avait avoué que Deucalion n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce que Kate avait fait. Si le démon-loup l'avait mis en garde concernant les Argent, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas cru. Ça n'empêchait pas Deucalion de tenter tout de même d'essayer de se faire pardonner pour un tord qu'il n'avait pas commis. Si cela signifiait que Derek avait droit à une seconde part de son gâteau préféré, le bêta n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Scott sourit aux deux hommes et offre une bouchée de son propre gâteau à Deucalion, avant de lui-même le déguster.

Plus tard Stiles vient s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami et souffle.

« Il est bon à marier, maintenant. » Scott haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, ce qui arracha un sourire à Stiles. « Quoi ? Son gâteau est une tuerie. Si tu l'épouse pas pour sa personnalité, épouse-le pour la pièce montée qu'il va faire pour l'occasion! »

Deucalion a très sûrement entendu les paroles de Stiles parmis le flot de conversation puisqu'il se tourna dans leur direction et questionna le véritable Alpha du regard. Scott se contenta de lui sourire avant d'annoncer.

« Quand j'épouserais Deucalion, ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut réaliser notre pièce montée ou non. Pour ce qui est de mon témoin... Je pensais demander à Isaac.» Il assena et Stiles émit une exclamation outrée tandis que Scott pu entendre Isaac rire quelque part dans le loft. Scott ne quitta pas Deucalion du regard.

Le démon-loup se contenta de lui sourire et ne lui adressa pas la parole avant qu'ils ne soient enfin chez eux. Scott savait que quelque chose clochait avec son compagnon. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune rancune venant de lui mais avec les années d'expérience derrière lui, Scott savait que s'il le souhaitait, Deucalion pouvait parfaitement cacher ses émotions. Cependant, sur le trajet du retour, il n'avait pas souhaité ouvrir la boite de pandore. Mais une fois chez eux, alors que son amant pris la direction de la cuisine, le véritable Alpha rassembla son courage et l'y suivit. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand le cours de ses pensées fut interrompue par l'intervention de Deucalion.

« Tu as dis ''quand''. » Deucalion confia simplement.

Comme si cette simple affirmation permettrait à Scott de savoir où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Tu as dis : quand j'épouserais Deucalion. Tu n'as pas dit : si j'épousais Deucalion. » Il répète plus clairement. Deucalion lui fait dos, empêchant ainsi Scott de voir son expression. Mais le plus jeune n'est pas entièrement stupide, il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment mais certainement que cette simple phrase avait raviver plus de vieux démon qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes, Duke ? » Il demanda, parce que même s'il se doutait de la réponse vu la tension qui habitait son compagnon, il avait besoin d'en être certain afin de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Le silence s'étend et Scott ne tente rien de plus pour y mettre fin. Il se contenta de se rapprocher de l'homme qui partage sa vie. Il savait que Deucalion réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait avouer. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle Morell ne s'était pas trompée, c'est que Deucalion pensait toujours en amont ses actions. Quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un venaient brouiller ses plans, il s'y perdait un peu et avait besoin de ce temps de reflexion pour repenser aux cartes qu'il a en main. Après trois ans de relation, Scott connaissait ces habitudes. Il laissa donc à Deucalion le temps de la reflexion, venant poser son menton sur l'épaule du démon-loup et il prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, le faisant cesser son activité. Après que Deucalion eu posé de côté le plat qu'il avait entreprit de laver. Scott dû attendre encore quelques secondes avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit seulement d'une erreur de formulation ? » Scott pu entendre le trémolo dans sa voix alors que son amant avouait enfin ce qui le troublait.

«Non, bien sûr que non, Duke. » Il répondit du tac au tac, il n'hésita pas un instant. C'était la vérité, pure, brutale sûrement mais ça ne faisait aucun doute que Scott pensait ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Si je ne le pensais pas sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais dit ça à Stiles. » Il ajoute et ça le chagrine un peu que Deucalion pense que Scott pourrait essayer de le blesser de cette façon avec les sentiments qu'ils partagent.

Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Deucalion prend une grande inspiration avant de lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé, Scott. D'avoir douter que-»

«-quelqu'un pouvait sincèrement t'aimer et penser à t'épouser dans le futur?» Il propose en intérompant Deucalion. Le démon-loup le regarde interdit et c'est une expression que peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion de voir. « Désolé de douter que tu puisses toi aussi avoir droit au bonheur? » Deucalion reste silencieux, sûrement un peu honteux. Un peu interdit alors que Scott s'agace.

Le métisse quitte les bras de son amant, il cherche du regard dans la cuisine un élément qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il finit par trouver son bonheur quand son regard se pose sur le siphon chantilly qu'a préparé Deucalion et qui est encore dans leur glacière. Il l'attrape et fait de nouveau face à son amant prennant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais pas faire, Duke ? » Il sourit, amusé en faisant de son mieux pour entouré l'annuaire de son amant de crème fouettée.

« Sincèrement, j'ai toujours espéré que ce moment serait un peu plus romantique. » Il confie en déposant le siphon sur le plan de travail avant de mettre un genoux à terre sans lâcher la main de Deucalion.

Le démon-loup observe son amant interdit. Scott est embarassé du silence mais il ne se défile pas. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière.

« Deucalion, je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. » Le véritable Alpha confie et il n'a jamais était aussi nerveux de sa vie. « Veux-tu... »

«Scott...» l'interrompt le plus âgé. « Je n'ai jamais voulut forcé ta- »

« Non, non Deucalion. Tais-toi. S'il te plaît. » Scott intervient avant que l'intervention de son amant ainsi que son stress ait raison de lui. « C'est ce que je veux. Laisse-moi au moins te poser la question avant de dire non. » Il confie un sourire un peu penaud.

Il prend une grande inspiration et son regard accroche la bague de fortune qu'il a tracé. Ça résumait plutôt bien leur relation depuis le debut. Rien ne les destinaient à se rencontrer, si ce n'était pas pour la morsure de Peter. Scott et ses amis ont connu beaucoup d'horreur due à sa condition mais si tout ces événements hasardeux sont la raison pour laquelle il a un genoux à terre et la main de Deucalion dans la sienne. Scott n'y changerait rien, tant pis si son amant et lui-même n'était pas parfait. Si leur relation était au mieux disfonctionel, ils s'aimaient et ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

« Duke, regarde-moi. » Il demande et soutient le regard tourmenté de son petit-ami.

« Toujours. » Il avoue et ça arrache un sourire amusé au plus jeune.

Ils savaient tout deux comment l'autre fonctionne, comment apaiser ses démons ou le soutenir pendant qu'ils traversent le mauvais moment.

« Je t'aime dans les bons et les mauvais jours, Duke. » Il reprend. « Et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais me reveiller et me coucher à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours.» Scott marque une pause, la nervosité ayant raison de son aplomb. Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt, sachant que de laisser son amant dans l'attente n'est pas correcte.

« Alors, Deucalion, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser et faire de moi l'un des hommes les plus heureux sur terre ? »

Voilà. C'est dit. Et Scott pourrait mourir tant les secondes lui semble interminable avant que Deucalion prenne la parole. Puis une fois que son amant lui a répondu, Scott est certain d'avoir eu une illusion auditive. Et les baisers dont le couvre l'homme devraient être un signe mais Scott est trop pris de court. Bien sûr, il espérait mais il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où les choses se sont déroulées comme prévu.

« Oui. Oui. Cent fois. Oui.»

Il peut distinguer, chaque phrase ponctuée d'un nouveau baiser. Scott rit dans le baiser, surpris de l'enthousiasme dont fait preuve son amant. Mais il l'enlace et l'embrasse avec tout autant d'urgence. Ses mains trouvent le visage de son fiancé et il rit euphorique contre ses lèvres. S'il pleure, il n'est pas le seul. Si Deucalion empoigne la hanche de Scott d'une main pour fondre leur corps l'un contre l'autre, le véritable Alpha n'a aucune intention de l'en empêcher. Et s'il glisse son autre main dans les cheveux du métisse, détruisant sa bague de fortune, ils sont tous deux trop pris dans le moment pour s'en formaliser.


End file.
